Ella no es una tan grande bruja, tu eres un inocen
by RoseMalfoy-W25
Summary: El pequeño Ron esta recién e segundo año y se siente muy enojado, siempre que Hermione se acerca a él su cuerpo tiene una reacción que él no comprende, y eso lo enoja, se lo comenté a Hermione y esta no reacciona nada bien, así que harto decide preguntarle a los gemelos, estos le darán la respuesta, pero de una manera… sin tacto


El pequeño Ron de tan solo doce años enserio estaba que empezaba a creer que Hermione tenia poderes sobrenaturales (A parte de la magia claro), ella debía tener algo, porque hacía que el pequeño amigo de Ron que se escondía en sus pantalones se agrande, Ron se encontraba realmente enojado por eso con su amiga, pero no se atrevía a decírselo por algo de vergüenza, Ron no sabía porque cuando Hermione se acercaba demasiado de pronto su… se agrandaba… y lo avergonzaba, y tenía que huir como un tonto de Hermione, Ron no sabía que era eso porque sus padres nunca se lo habían dicho.

Estaba harto, echado con las manos tras su cabeza en su cama recordó el otro día cuando Hermione los sito a el y Harry en la biblioteca, pero Harry no pudo ir.

Hermione trataba de recordar con la poca ayuda que le daba Ron en donde había leído sobre una criatura que creía que podía haber provocado lo que estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts, sacaba un libro seguido del otro, le pasaba uno a Ron para que lea y la ayude, este lo leía sin animo aunque también le interesara el asunto, mientras Hermione de vez en cuando alzaba la vista del libro para mirar a Ron reprobatoriamente por el poco interés que le tomaba. Ron, ya hastiado de leer más de lo normal en el cerro el libro de golpe y dijo:

-Creo, Hermione, que eres demasiado obstinada, Ni el director ni la profesora McGonagall sabe que es lo que lo causa todo lo sucedido, y tu pretendes saberlo, solo te dijo que sobreestimas tus capacidades.

-¡Que sobreestimo mis capacidades!- Alzo la voz Hermione mientras se paraba y se acercaba a Ron- Al menos trato de hacer algo ¡No como tú! Que lees con unas ganas únicas Ron, espero que notes el sarcasmo en mi voz- Para ese entonces Hermione se había parado y se había acercado hasta donde estaba sentado Ron, con la silla hacia un lado dejando que así pudieran estar frente a frente.

-Pues será porque me tienes acá desde hace más de dos horas, en vez de poder estar viendo como practica Harry- Dijo el con hastío y parándose molesto de la silla.

-¡Pero ni siquiera cuando llegamos estabas con buena cara!- Chillo ella.

-Tu nunca estas con buena cara y yo no digo nada… - Le dijo Ron asiendo que ella se enoje demasiado y al momento de querer avanzar hacia el para pegarle con un libro tropezó con el asa de su cartera y callera encima de él.

-¡Eres un tonto!- Grito Hermione en el proceso que caía al piso y su cara iba a parar directo al cuello de su amigo, pero no tardaba en apartar su cara rápidamente.

-Tu eres la torpe que está encima mío- Le contesto el pero su cara estaba realmente roja mientras que la de Hermione también pero solo por el hecho de la cólera.

Entonces Ron sintió eso raro que no sabía cómo describir y sintió que algo crecía dentro de sus pantalones, con enojo, empujo a Hermione hacia un lado, pero sin golpearla ya que esta justo también se estaba parando, y se paró y le dijo:

-Tu sí que eres torpe Hermione- y se fue de la biblioteca dejando a su amiga sola y muy enojada.

Esa fue como la quinta vez que le había pasado eso, y no le gustaba para nada, lo tenía muy fastidiado, Hermione era una bruja con todas las letras de la palabra "B-R-U-J-A" Ron le estaba empezando a tener miedo.

-En que piensas Ron- Le pregunto Harry desde su cama

-En Hermione- Dijo este gruñendo pero luego vio como lo miraba Harry y se sonrojo- No pienses mal Harry, es que es muy molestosa- Le dijo Ron a Harry arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho primero.

-Es que está preocupada- Le contesto Harry

-Si lo que sea- Dijo Ron parándose de la cama- En un rato vengo

-Claro- Le contesto el

A paso apurado el pelirrojo salió de su habitación y se dirijido a la sala común a buscar a su amiga, le preguntaría de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba haciendo porque ya estaba harto, al llegar a la sala común no la vio estudiando, pero justo vio pasar a su hermana.

-Ginny, sabes si Hermione está en su habitación- Pero por segunda vez en el día se arrepintió de lo dicho ya que Ginny lo miraba con cara de desconcierto, Ron se puso rojo.

-No lo sé Ron, no estamos en el mismo año- Contesto Ginny y siguió caminando.

-Lavender- Dijo Ron- ¿Hermione está en su habitación?

-No, salió hace un rato- Le contesto la rubia sonriendo

Ron no se molestó en contestarle y salió de la sala común rumbo a… la biblioteca, en que otro lugar podría estar Hermione Granger, al llegar la pudo divisar tras una gran montaña de libros, y decidido se acerco a ella.

-Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo- Le dijo

-Que quieres Ronald, esto ocupada- LE dijo Hermione, el niño frunció el ceño por como lo llamo ella.

-Es enserio Hermione, tengo que hablar- Hermione, que había despegado la vista de su libro, enojada cerro el libro de golpe y lo miro a los ojos con una ceja alzada.

-Pues hablar, rápido que no tengo todo el día

-Bien, quiero que me digas que magia estas usando conmigo- Dijo Ron

Hermione lo miro con una cara de que nunca había odio rareza más grande.

-De que hablas Ron- Le dijo ella

-Tu sabes Hermione, no te hagas la que no sabes- Dijo el enojado

-No sé de qué me hablas, se claro que no tengo todo el día- Dijo ella exasperada

-De esa magia que usas cuando estas cerca de mi…- Ron titubeo un rato sin saber si continuar o no pero se decidió por seguir- Para que… ya sabes mi… lo que tengo en los pantalones crezca

Hermione horrorizada abrió los ojos como dos platos y lo miro como diciendo "!Eres un pervertido!" ya que ella si sabía a qué se refería el inocente de su amigo. Enojada se paró de su mesa lo miro y le dijo:

-Eres un asco Ronald Weasley- Y salido de la biblioteca realmente enfadada y a la ves… extrañada por lo que le acababa de decir Ron.

Ron, rojo como su cabello y sin saber que hacer ahora decidió como último recurso ir a hablar con los gemelos, ellos sabían de bromas y todo eso, seguro ellos sabrían que era lo que su amiga le había hecho.

Camino a paso apurado hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, ya que hay solian estar sus hermanos, y los vio sentados bajo un árbol con dos chicas mas, suspiro, a Fred y George no le gustaría que el los separara de sus conquistas, pero era algo necesario.

-Fred, George, necesito hablar con ustedes- Dijo cuando llego a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-Estamos ocupados Ronnie- Le dijo Fred.

-George- Rujió Ron con la voz ronca de enojo.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo George

-Nos vemos más tardes chicas- Les dijo Fred a las dos chicas haciendo seña de despedida con la mano como para que ellas se fueron y las dos chicas muy obedientes lo hicieron

-Que quieres Ron- Dijo George

-Ustedes saben mucho de esas magias molestas y trucos molestos ¿No?- Dijo Ron

-Si Ronnie, parece que no hubieras vivido con nosotros- LE dijo Fred

-Bueno… saben… es que creo que Hermione a usado un hechizo en mí, porque cuando ella está muy cerca mío…- Dijo Ron muy rojo- Bueno esa cosa que tiene los hombres en los calzoncillos crece ¿Saben que hechizo es o que es?

Fred y George lo miraron por un momento con perplejidad, pero luego rompieron a reír como dos locos, Ron los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la cara roja, rieron como por un minuto bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

-Y bien. Me dirán que es o no- Dijo Ron enojado.

-Eso querido hermano- Dijo Fred

-Es estar excitado- Dijeron ambos gemelos a la ves dejando a Ron helado y más rojo que nunca, ya que la palabra en si, si la conocía, es que Ron era tan inocente para algunas cosas que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta si es que sus Hermanos no se lo hubieran dicho.


End file.
